


Day 10: The Nativity

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas Oneshots, Christmas, M/M, Parents, Pete's POV, Peterick, Ryden, Rydon, School Nativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: It's the evening of the school nativity and Pete's never been prouder of his little girl.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502447
Kudos: 3





	Day 10: The Nativity

"You ready Munchkin?" Patrick asked as he strapped in our beautiful little girl before walking around to the front of the car and sitting in the passenger seat "Yes!" She grinned, she was already in her costume for the play. Of course, only being in kindergarten they were doing the nativity and she was an angel. She was very happy about this. She had wings and a halo made of tinsel and wire and her dress was silver and covered in sequins.

It didn't take long to reach the school and the second the car was stopped Grace was out and running "Maddie!" She cried as she ran towards her best friend Madeline Urie who happened to be the second angel in the play. I shook my head as they hugged and jumped around all excited, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in years when in reality they been with each other all day at school. Brendon chuckled as we approached hand in hand, receiving dirty looks from the other parents as normal. They'd been totally fine the first few days when Patrick had come by himself to pick up and drop off Grace but all the single moms had instantly swooped in and were flirting like crazy. I'd found it quite funny how freaked out he was but he'd ended up dragging my sorry ass down here twice a day to try and keep them away. It worked for the most part but you still got the occasional try hard.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked as we approached. No sooner had the words left my mouth he appeared behind Brendon pushing the pram which held a sleeping baby Oliver. "Why? You miss me, Wentz?" I rolled my eyes as Brendon chuckled before kissing his temple.  
"Eeeww!" The girls chorused because kissing is super gross, I chuckled. We headed inside and the girls headed towards their classroom where they had to wait until it started whilst we took our seats. I'd barely been sat down a minute when I heard my name being called, I turned in my seat to see Miss Aldridge, the Principle, waving and making her way over. I sank slightly in my seat and groaned. I tried to avoid her as much as I could but she always seemed to sniff me out. She seemed to have taken an extreme liking to me.

She strutted over in her slutty secretary outfit which was far too revealing for a woman of her age who worked with kids and perched in the empty seat next to me. "Miss Aldridge," I said, putting on a fake smiled and extending my free hand that wasn't holding Patrick's. She chuckled and shook it. "Such a charmer, but please call me Greta." It took a lot of effort to keep the smile on my face, I'd lost count of the number of times she'd told me this. "So how's little Grace feeling about tonight's performance?" She asked flipping her ginger hair over her shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes. "She's really excited about it, she loves all this performing stuff," I said smiling genuinely this time, she wanted to be an actress apparently so she was always up for doing performances. She'd even joined a drama group which she absolutely loved. "Just like her daddy then." She said as she glanced through her eyelashes. Seriously? I'm sat here holding hands with my husband and discussing our daughter and she's still gonna try and seduce me? Ridiculous! "Music and acting are a little different; I guess there's plenty of time though. She's only young." She chuckled. "They change their minds so quickly at this age." I just nodded as a teacher did the announcement about cell phones before the lights went out.

The play started and a narrator started setting the scene whilst Mary and Joseph wandered around the stage pretending to do different jobs to fill time. "Hot in here isn't it?" Miss Aldridge whispered before she started to undo the buttons on her shirt. _Wait what?_ I leant towards Patrick.  
"She's starting to undress!" I hissed. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced sideways at me confused.  
"What?" I nodded my head in her direction and he bent around me slightly to see. He shook his head slightly and chuckled. "Have fun with that." He whispered. _G_ _ee thanks for the help there Trick._

I did my best to ignore her and managed to get into the play. The kids were cute and they were all really getting into it, especially the kid playing Joseph. He was really funny to watch. When the Grace and Madeline came on to do their bit they both waved at us mid-song, which caused a few chuckles amongst the other parents. They did really well though and I couldn't help but have a proud dad moment.

They'd just reached Nazareth when Miss Aldridge started to shift next to me so that her breasts where pointed very obviously at me. I did my best to focus on the play and was pretty successful until I felt her hand on my knee and slowly sliding upward. _Aw hell no!_

I grabbed her hand and stopped it from moving, her face lit up as I glanced at her however instantly dropped as I moved it into her own lap before shifting so that my arm was around Patrick whilst our hands were still connected. He smiled and rested his head on my shoulder whilst placing his free hand on my knee. I relaxed into it and tried to ignore the hurt that flashed across her face. She soon got up and slipped off.

The rest of the play went on with a few more visits from our little angels, each time accompanied by a chorus of hallelujahs. By the end, all the parent stood up in a standing ovation whilst the kids bowed and did a little encore before we all milled around whilst we waited for them to get changed. Oliver woke up whilst we sat chatting. "Hey, there little man!" Brendon cooed whilst tickling his stomach causing him to giggle a smile before Ryan got him out of the pram and held him in his arms whilst he looked around inquisitively. He had one hand on Ryan's shoulder whilst the other had a tight hold on one of Brendon's fingers which he randomly flung around and shook whilst he gurgled happily.

The girls ran out towards us hand in hand and giggling. This wasn't an uncommon sight. "Hey, Olly's awake!" Madeline grinned before stroking her brother's chin. Miss Aldridge approached a fake smile plastered onto her face whilst her eyes were slightly puffy and red. I couldn't help feel a little bad, at least she'd done her shirt back up. "Well done tonight girls! You did a great job." She continued with the fake happy facade. Before turning to the four of us. "You should all be very proud of them." With that, she walked off to speak with other parents.

We headed back to the car with a very hyper Grace bouncing along between us, holding a hand each. She talked excitedly the whole way home about how much fun she'd had and how the teacher had told them that it might snow and everything in between. By the time we pulled up outside the house, I felt exhausted and Patrick was yawning so it was only natural that Grace would be wide awake.

We ended up watching The Muppets Christmas Carol with hot chocolate on the T.V in our bedroom to try and tire her out. Thankfully it worked. She fell asleep in the middle of us on the king-sized bed about halfway through, I carried her to her room and tucked her in bed before kissing her forehead. I went back into our room to find Patrick had also fallen asleep. I chuckled as I turned off the film and pulled the covers over him whilst removing his glasses and hat. I got in next to him and kissed his cheek, he smiled slightly in his sleep, I snuggled a little closer to his sleeping form and whispered. "Sweet dreams Trick I love you." He rolled into me as I closed my eyes, a mumbled  
"Love you, Pete." The last thing I hear.


End file.
